René García
|nacimiento = 12 de marzo de 1970 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = René Azcoitía (padre) Kerygma Flores (esposa) María García (hija) Ananda García (hija) Oliver Magaña (cuñado) Óscar Flores (concuñado) Gwendolyne Flores (cuñada) Tony Flores (suegro) Martha Galaviz (suegra) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje Locutor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1974 ( ) |medios = Teatro Televisión Cine Locución Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = VegetaDBZ1.ogg |demo2 = BvSBruce.ogg |wikipedia = René García Miranda |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230x230px|Tributo al actor René García. thumb|230px|Homenaje a René García. thumb|220x220px|Algunos de sus personajes. VegetaDBSBroly NewDesign2.png|Vegeta en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. SSO_Hyoga_de_Cisne.png|Hyoga de Cisne en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Sakuragi4.png|Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Richard-Castle-richard-castle.jpg|Richard Castle en Castle, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. BatmanLJ.png|Batman / Bruce Wayne en el Universo de DC Films, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Nick_Wilde_Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde en Zootopia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kisame Hoshigaki NS.png|Kisame Hoshigaki en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Hermes_2.png|Hermes Conrad en Futurama (Temps. 1 - 4). Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin en Padre de familia (Temps. 1 - 2). Butt-head.png|Butt-Head en Beavis & Butt-Head. Cosmowarrior_Zero.png|Capitán Warrius Zero en Zero, el guerrero cósmico. Jedite.png|Jedite en Sailor Moon. Kain_Blueriver.png|Kain Blueriver en Perdidos en el universo. Armand_Callahan_2002.png|Armand Callahan en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. John Wick.jpg|John Wick en las películas homónimas. Robin CO'D.jpg|Robin / Dick Grayson en las dos últimas películas de Batman de los 90's. DDM-Daredevil.png|Daredevil / Matt Murdock en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. Tomhansen.jpg|Tom Hansen en (500) Días con ella. AJFrost.gif|A.J. Frost en Armageddon. derek-vinyard.jpg|Derek Vinyard en Historia americana X. Jack_traven_speed.jpg|Oficial Jack Traven en Máxima velocidad. Neo Matrix3.gif|Neo en Matrix revoluciones. Vulture-SMH.png|Adrian Toomes / Buitre en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. Malekith - TUMO.jpg|Malekith en Thor: Un mundo oscuro. 013013 constantine2.jpeg|John Constantine en Constantine, Constantine (serie de TV) y en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Kiki3.jpg|Kiki también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Lost_Canvas_El_Cid.png|El Cid de Capricornio en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. TB_Sabre.png|Sabre / Teknoman Evil en Tekkaman Blade. CookieMonsterWaving.jpg|Lucas, el monstruo comegalletas (2ª voz) en Plaza Sésamo. 5874eb9342e4d62873855a50.png|Enrique (2ª voz) también en Plaza Sésamo. Michael-lee-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-63.5.jpg|Michael Lee en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Elijah-Mikaelson-the-vampire-diaries-and-the-originals.jpg|Elijah Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros y Los originales. Vlcsnap-1247856.jpg|Michael Mancini en Melrose Place. Ncislacallen.jpg|G. Callen en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Michael_vaugh.jpg|Michael Vaughn en Alias. Hankvoight.jpg|Hank Voight en Policías de Chicago. Danny_reagan_blue_bloods.jpg|Danny Reagan en Códigos de familia. Rily_broken.jpg|Riley Hale en Código: Flecha Rota. DMBVAVandemere.png|V.A. Vandevere en Dumbo. Supercomputadora.jpg|Súpercomputadora en Phineas y Ferb. Screenshot (2250).png|Burbujas en Atomic Puppet. shinzo___mushrambo___the_power_of_one_by_gokufan13-d4nd6dw.png|Mushrambo en Shinzo. Index.jpg|Mushra también en Shinzo. Rubeus.01.png|Rubeus en Sailor Moon R. Kiyosumi Katou (Baki).png|Kiyosumi Katou en Baki. Oliver Henderson (HM).jpg|Oliver Henderson en Hero Mask. Charles-neo-yokio-133450.jpg|Charles en Neo Yokio. XMS-Arcangel2.png|Warren Worthington III / Arcángel en X-Men (serie animada). XMS-Quicksilver.png|Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver también en X-Men (serie animada). Principe_Dex_(MM).jpg|Príncipe Dex / Masked Rider en Power Rangers. Snide Prdsc .jpg|Snide en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Gtbo25.jpg|Mecanicles de la serie animada de Aladdín. Adam_Flayman.png|Adam Flayman en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja. Archivo:Kaiser.jpg|Duncan Vizla "El Kaiser Negro" En Polar. Bartleby.png|Bartleby en Sonic Underground. Artie_Ziff_1.png|Artie Ziff en Los Simpson (dos eps.) 2134584-34567890987654.jpg|Alan Wake en su videojuego. NGJustinPin.png|Justin Pin en Robot 7723 NGAres.png|Ares también en Robot 7723 Tack.png|Tack/Narrador en El zapatero y la princesa (versión VHS). PERDIDA_Ben Affleck.jpg|Nick Dunne en Perdida. luter.jpg|Martín Lutero en Lutero. JDM1AdamStanheight.png|Adam Stanheight en Juego macabro. John-Travolta-Hairspray.jpg|Edna Turnblad en Hairspray. 26034-30380.jpg|Tony Mendez en Argo. Cutler_2.png|Lord Cutler Beckett en dos películas de Piratas del Caribe. Lizziemcguire(5).png|Sam McGuire en Lizzie McGuire. Jeff Singer.png|Jeff Singer en Súper natural. Erwinsikowitz.jpg|Profesor Erwin Sikowitz en Victorious. walker-texas-ranger-tv-02-g.jpg|James Trivette en Walker, Texas Ranger. JimBeach-BR.png|Jim Beach en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. Walt_Bannerman_Zona_muerta.png|Walt Bannerman en Zona muerta. BatmanK1.png|Batman / Bruce Wayne en Batman regresa (redoblaje). Siebert1.png|Presidente Siebert en La teoría del Big Bang Sdut-muppets-movie-mostly-muffed-2014mar20.jpg|Dominic Malruin (El Lémur) en Muppets 2: Los más buscados. RGould_ShawGlory.gif|Coronel Robert Gould Shaw en Días de gloria. HenryBowersniño.jpg|Henry Bowers (niño) en Eso. Peter_Foley.jpg|Peter Foley en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. Jonathan Cross.jpg|Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) en Rollerball. Jared-leto-panic-room.jpg|Junior en La habitación del pánico. Hugo Strange Lego Batman 0001.jpg|Hugo Strange en Lego DC Super-Villains KantoDCSuperVillains.png|Kanto también en Lego DC Super-Villains VirmanVundabarDCSuperVillains.png|Virman Vundabar también en Lego DC Super-Villains EH18 Silver.png|Silver en Crónicas Pokémon 180px-Wings Alexander.png|Alas Alexander en Pokémon. Ben_Affleck.jpg|René es la voz habitual del actor Ben Affleck. Keanu_reeves1.jpg|René también es la voz habitual de Keanu Reeves. John Travolta 2019.jpg|John Travolta, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Paulgiamatti.jpg|Paul Giamatti, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Caco-ciocler-2018.jpg|Caco Ciocler, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px thumb|right|230x230px|Entrevista a René García. thumb|230px|right|Junto a [[Mario Castañeda y Humberto Vélez en 2015.]] thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a René García en Tepic, Nayarit. René García (nacido el 12 de marzo de 1970) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, que ha trabajado para diversas empresas y distintos trabajos en el medio del doblaje. Fue incursionado al medio del doblaje por el actor Alberto Gavira e inició sus trabajos en Procineas S.C.L. teniendo como guías a maestras del doblaje como a Azucena Rodríguez y Magdalena Leonel. Es mayormente conocido a partir de su incursión en el doblaje del anime, siendo la voz de Vegeta en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Hyoga de Cisne en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk y Kisame Hoshigaki en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Otros papeles por los que también es conocido son: la primera voz de Stewie Griffin en Padre de familia y también de Hermes Conrad en Futurama, Batman / Bruce Wayne en el Universo de DC Films y Nick Wilde en Zootopia. También es conocido por ser el actor que dobla a Ben Affleck, Keanu Reeves, Chris O'Donnell y John Travolta en Latinoamérica. Estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Cristina Hernández con quien tuvo una hija, también con Ishtar Sáenz y actualmente está casado con la también actriz de doblaje Kerygma Flores. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México. Incursiona en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1980, donde también dirige. Su preparación actoral la realizó con diferentes maestros y talleres. Además de doblaje, se desempeña activamente en teatro, televisión, cine, radio y locución comercial, actividades que combina con la producción. Filmografía Películas Ben Affleck *Su último deseo (2019) - Treat Morrison *Jay and Silent Bob Reboot (2019) - Holden McNeil *Triple frontera (2019) - Tom "Redfly" Davis *Liga de la Justicia (2017) - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Vivir de noche (2016) - Joe Coughlin *Escuadrón suicida (2016) - Bruce Wayne / Batman *El contador (2016) - Chris *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Perdida (2014) - Nick Dunne *Apuesta máxima (2013) - Ivan Block *Argo (2012) - Tony Mendez *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Neil Jones *Extract (2009) - Dean *La última carta (2007) - Jack Dupree *Hollywoodland (2006) - George Reeves *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Drew Latham *Padre soltero (2004) - Ollie Trinke *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Rafe McCawley *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Holden *Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Buddy Amaral *Ambición peligrosa (2000) - Jim Young *Doble traición (2000) - Rudy Duncan *Armageddon (1998) - A.J. Frost *Fantasmas (1998) - Sheriff Hamond Keanu Reeves *Entre dos helechos: La película (2019) - Él mismo *Quizás para siempre (2019) - Él mismo *John Wick 3: Parabellum (2019) - John Wick *Destination Wedding (2018) - Frank *John Wick 2: Un nuevo día para matar (2017) - John Wick *Amores caníbales (2017) - El Sueño *Keanu (2016) - Keanu (voz) *John Wick (2014) - John Wick (versión Zima Entertainment) *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Kai *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Klatuu *La casa del lago (2006) - Alex Wyler *Constantine (2005) - John Constantine *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Neo *El reto (2001) - Connor O'Neill *Sentir Minnesota (1996) - Jaks Clayton *Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Paul Sutton *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Johnny Mnemonic *Máxima velocidad (1994) - Oficial Jack Traven Paul Giamatti *Morgan (2016) - Dr. Alan Shapiro *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Fray Lorenzo *El sueño de Walt (2013) - Ralph *12 años esclavo (2013) - Freeman *Win Win (2011) - Mike Flaherthy *John Adams (2008) - John Adams *Matar o morir (2007) - Hertz *El luchador (2005) - Joe Gould *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Blaine Michael Keaton *Dumbo (2019) - V.A. Vandemere *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) - Adrian Toomes / Buitre *Hambre de poder (2016) - Ray Kroc *Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Walter Malby *Un caballero en Navidad (2008) - Frank Logan *The Last Time (2006) - Ted Ryker *Horas de angustia (1998) - Peter McCabe (doblaje original) *Batman regresa (1992) - Bruce Wayne / Batman (redoblaje) John Travolta *Papás a la fuerza (2009) - Charlie *Hairspray (2007) - Edna Turnblad *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Woody Stevens *Amores asesinos (2006) - Elmer C. Robinson *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Chili Palmer *Brigada 49 (2004) - Mike Kennedy *Una acción civil (1999) - Jan Schlichtmann (redoblaje) *Fenómeno (1996) - George Malley (redoblaje) Hugh Grant *Los caballeros (2019) - Fletcher *Florence: La mejor peor de todas (2016) - St. Clair Bayfield *Escribiendo el amor (2014) - Keith Michaels *Cloud Atlas (2012) - Rev. Giles Horrox / Lloyd Hooks / Denholme Cavendish / Seer Rhee / Jefe Kona *Letra y música (2007) - Alex Fletcher *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) - David Robert Downey Jr. *Charlie Bartlett (2007) - Nathan Gardner *Retrato de una pasión (2006) - Lionel Sweeney *Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Joe Wershba *Los federales (1998) - Agente John Royce *Restauración (1995) - Robert Merivel Jackie Chan *Una pareja explosiva 3 (2007) - Detective Lee *El mito (2005) - Jack/Meng Yi *Una pareja explosiva 2 (2001) - Detective Lee *Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Detective Lee *La armadura de Dios (1986) - Jackie/Asian Hawk Kiefer Sutherland *Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) - Dr. Barry Wolfson *Desierto de la muerte (2002) - Arthur Banks *Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) - Dr. Daniel P. Schreber *Renegades (1989) - Buster McHenry Rob Lowe *Cómo ser un Latin Lover (2017) - Rick *Nuestro video prohibido (2014) - Hank Rosenbaum *El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Ben Mears *Austin Powers: el espía seductor (1999) - Número 2 (joven) Ethan Hawke *En el valle de violencia (2016) - Paul *Máxima precisión (2014) - Mayor Thomas Egan *Antes del atardecer (2004) - Jesse *Antes del amanecer (1995) - Jesse Sam Rockwell *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Eric Bowen *Están todos bien (2009) - Robert Goode *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Zaphod Beeblebrox *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) - Chuck Barris Paul Rudd *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Bill (tráiler ITunes) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Peter Klaven *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy (2004) - Brian Fantana *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) - George Hanson Woody Harrelson *Emboscada final (2019) - Maney Gault *Tierra fría (2005) - Bill White *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan Lloyd (2ª versión) Tom Hollander *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) - Jim Beach *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2007) - Lord Cutler Beckett *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2006) - Lord Cutler Beckett Jude Law *Side Effects (2013) - Dr. Jonathan Banks *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) - Dr. John Watson (tráiler) *Los recolectores (2010) - Remmy Clark Gregg *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) - Leonato *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Nat Jones (tráiler) *Asfixia (2008) - Lord High Charlie Patrick Wilson *La noche del demonio (2011) - Josh Lambert *Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Chris Mattson *Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Jeff Kohlver Aaron Eckhart *Rabbit Hole (2010) - Howie Corbett *Conversando con la otra (2005) - Hombre *Jueves (1998) - Nick Christian Slater *La isla maldita (2004) - J.D. Reston *Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Tom (doblaje original) *Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Riley Hale Chris O'Donnell *Batman y Robin (1997) - Dick Grayson / Robin *Pasión de guerra (1996) - Ernest "Ernie" Hemingway *Batman eternamente (1995) - Dick Grayson / Robin Greg Kinnear *Tan distinto como yo (2017) - Ron Hall *Festín de amor (2007) - Bradley Smith Jason Bateman *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Josh Parker *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Jason Smith Matthias Schoenaerts *Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) - Gabriel Oak *Metal y hueso (2012) - Alain van Versch Ricky Gervais *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Dominic Malruin *The Invention of Lying (2009) - Mark Bellison (versión Universal) Édgar Ramírez *Líbranos del mal (2014) - Mendoza *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Paz Tyler Labine *Fuera de control (2013) - Todd Chipowski *Vida marina (2000) - Ray Sacha Baron Cohen *Los miserables (2012) - Monsieur Tenadier *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) - Jean Girard Michael Fassbender *Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) - Brandon Sullivan *Furia de centuriones (2010) - Centurion Quintus Dias Dermot Mulroney *J. Edgar (2011) - Coronel Schwarzkopf *Legado de violencia (2004) - John Munn Matthew Broderick *Año nuevo (2011) - Sr. Buellerton *Días de gloria (1989) - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw Paul Bettany *El turista (2010) - Inspector John Acheson *Dogville (2003) - Tom Edison Jay Mohr *Más allá de la vida (2010) - Billy *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dan Chris Messina *Julie & Julia (2009) - Eric Powell *El mejor lugar del mundo (2009) - Tom Garnett Stephen Dorff *Felon (2008) - Wade Porter *Miedo.punto.com (2002) - Detective Mike Reilly (redoblaje) Eddie Jemison *Ahora son 13 (2007) - Livingston Dell *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Livingston Dell Neal McDonough *88 minutos (2007) - John Forster *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Jay Hamilton David Spade *3 tontos en juego (2006) - Richie *Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) - Joe Dirt Raoul Bova *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) - Tomasz Zaleski *Mi querido asesino (2002) - Marcello Tom Cruise *Colateral (2004) - Vincent *Magnolia (1999) - Frank T.J. Mackey Joseph Fiennes *Lutero (2003) - Martín Lutero *Mátame suavemente (2002) - Adam Tallis Eric Mabius *Resident Evil (2002) - Matt Addison *Esplendor (1999) - Ernest Barry Pepper *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Matty Demaret *Batalla final: Tierra (2000) - Jonnie Goodboy Tyler Ray Liotta *Hannibal (2001) - Paul Krendler *Extorsión (1998) - Harry Collins Tim Robbins *Alta fidelidad (2000) - Ian "Ray" Raymond *Misión a Marte (2000) - Woody Blake Vince Vaughn *La célula (2000) - Peter Novak *Regreso al paraíso (1998) - John "Sheriff" Volgecherev Ron Eldard *Alaska ardiente (1999) - Matt Marden *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Johnny Rilley (doblaje original) River Phoenix *Mi camino de los sueños (1991) - Mike Waters *El pequeño Nikita (1988) - Jeff Grant Harvey Keitel *Taxi Driver (1976) - Matthew "Sport" Higgins (2ª versión) *Mean Streets (1973) - Charlie (redoblaje) Otros *¡Shazam! (2019) - Batman de juguete (Bill Dean) *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri (2017) - Charlie (John Hawkes) *Conspiradores (2016) - Jeffrey Hubert (Bruce Willis) *Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) - Robert (Aidan Gillen) *La operadora (2015) - Jeremy Miller (Luke Goss) *La reina del desierto (2015) - T. E. Lawrence (Robert Pattinson) *Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll (2015) - Alex (Andrey Merzlikin) *En la cuerda floja (2015) - Barry Greenhouse (Steve Valentine) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Capitán Smith (Guy Williams) *Tomorrowland (2015) - Profesor de inglés (Paul McGillion) *La Cenicienta (2015) - Padre de Cenicienta (Ben Chaplin) *Francotirador (2014) - Agente Snead (Eric Close) *El justiciero (2014) - Detective Harris (Robert Wahlberg) *Veronica Mars (2014) - Vinnie Van Lowe (Ken Marino) *El amor está en el aire (2013) - Antoine (Nicolas Bedos) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) *Capitán Phillips (2013) - Nour Najee (Faysal Ahmed) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Brad Gurdlinger (Ed Helms) (tráilers) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Roy Kellerman (Matt Craven) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Yancy Becket (Diego Klattenhoff) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Kantos Kan (James Purefoy) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Peter Foley (Matthew Modine) *Un pájaro del aire (2011) - Lyman (Jackson Hurst) *Jerusalem Countdown: Cuenta Regresiva (2011) - Agente Shane (David A.R. White) *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz (Eric Lange) *Gigantes de acero (2011) - Finn (Anthony Mackie) *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Rick (James Tupper) *Sanctum (2011) - Carl (Ioan Gruffudd) *El mecánico (2011) - Arthur Bishop (Jason Statham) *Sin límites (2011) - Eddie Morra (Bradley Cooper) *Inmortales (2011) - Zeus (Luke Evans) *El cisne negro (2010) - Thomas Leroy (Vincent Cassel) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Rodney (Marc Blucas) *Eres tan Cupido (2010) - Daniel Valentine (Brian Krause) *Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Giovanni (Luca Argentero) *Hada por accidente (2010) - Tracy (Stephen Merchant) *Los indestructibles (2010) - The Brit (Gary Daniels) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces diversas *Plan B (2010) - Stan (Alex O'Loughlin) *Tron: El legado (2010) - Jarvis (James Frain) (tráiler) *La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - David Wyndham (Luke Goss) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Coward (Hans Matheson) *(500) Días con ella (2009) - Tom Hanson (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Duke (Channing Tatum) (tráiler) *Operación peligrosa (2008) - Karp (Scott Adkins) *Traidor (2008) - Samir Horn (Don Cheadle) *La chica ramen (2008) - Ethan (Gabriel Mann) *Luces del más allá (2007) - Abe Dale (Nathan Fillion) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Chet Krogl (Seth Meyers) *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Jerry Shepard (Paul Walker) *Confetti (2006) - Matt (Martin Freeman) *Invencible (2006) - Tommy (Kirk Acevedo) *La gran reunión de Madea (2006) - Carlos (Blair Underwood) *Las últimas vacaciones (2006) - Matthew Kragen (Timothy Hutton) *El plan perfecto (2006) - Dalton Russell (Clive Owen) *El buen pastor (2006) - Richard Hayes (Lee Pace) *Grilled (2006) - Tony (Kim Coates) *El intermediario (2006) - Chang (James Hiroyuki Liao) *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Agente de MTV (Jordan Belfi) *Salvando a la gansa de Navidad (2006) - Alfred (Götz Otto) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Dickie Ambrose (Todd Louiso) *Munich (2005) - Louis (Mathieu Amalric) *Si te casas... te mato (2005) - Kevin Fields (Michael Vartan) *Mi novia Polly (2004) - Ruben Feffer (Ben Stiller) *En busca del pasado (2004) - Tom Warshaw (David Duchovny) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Agente McPherson (Adam Scott) *Las leyes de atracción (2004) - Thorne Jamison (Michael Sheen) *Un crimen inconfesable (2004) - Walter (Kevin Bacon) *Golpe maestro (2004) - Bruce Walker (William Baldwin) *La chica de al lado (2004) - Hugo Posh (James Remar) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Brasher (Felix Solis) *Blade Trinity (2004) - Hannibal King (Ryan Reynolds) (redoblaje) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Adam (Leigh Whannell) *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Steve (Alan Tudyk) *Ray (2004) - Milt Shaw (David Krumholtz) *Inframundo (2003) - Kraven (Shane Brolly) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Jim Street (Colin Farrell) *El guardián (2003) - Kar (Seann William Scott) (doblaje original) *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Dr. Connors (Martin Donovan) (redoblaje) *Las niñas de verdad (2003) - Paul (Paul Schneider) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Sam McGuire (Robert Carradine) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Número 3 (Fred Savage) *La habitación del pánico (2002) - Junior (Jared Leto) *Almas gemelas (2002) - Tyler Carter Bellows (Ron Livingston) *La ubicación (2002) - Chad Sharpe (Joris Jarsky) *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Tom Fox (Frank John Hughes) *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Jimmy (Jeff Clarke) *Por culpa de un beso (2002) - Peter (Patrick Breen) *Soy espía (2002) - Alex Scott (Owen Wilson) *Rollerball (2002) - Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) *Time Lapse (2001) - Clayton Pirce (William McNamara) *James Dean (2001) - James Dean / Narrador (James Franco) *La intriga del collar (2001) - Nicolas De La Motte (Adrien Brody) *Un verano inolvidable (2001) - Ryan Dunne (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) *Renegados americanos (2001) - Cole Younger (Scott Caan) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Nick Schaffer (Breckin Meyer) *Hermanos de carreras (2001) - Rene Cartier (Michael Cunio) *Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) - Dios / Bobby Wade (ambos Tuc Watkins) *Desafío al tiempo (2000) - John Sullivan (James Caviezel) *60 segundos (2000) - Johnny B. (Master P) *Casi famosos (2000) - Dick Roswell (Noah Taylor) *Destino final (2000) - Agent Schreck (Roger Guenveur Smith) *Espíritu salvaje (2000) - John Grady Cole (Matt Damon) *La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Gordon (Fredric Lehne) *Solteros, pero... (2000) - Dennis (Timothy Olyphant) *Battle Royale (2000) - Shogo Kawada (Taro Yamamoto) *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - El ruso (Velibor Topic) *Cuerpos salvajes (1999) - Rick Hamilton (Sean Patrick Flanery) *Murciélagos (1999) - Sheriff Emmett Kimsey (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Tom Scoggins (Michael Rapaport) *Juegos del destino (1999) - Richard Judd (Dylan Baker) *El quinto infierno (1999) - Voces diversas *Cleopatra (1999) - Octavio (Rupert Graves) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Nick Cooper (Kevin Kilner) *La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) - Geoff Adams (Rodger Halston) *Halloween H20 (1998) - Ronald "Ronny" Jones (LL Cool J) *La esfera (1998) - Dr. Ted Fielding (Liev Schreiber) *Pleasantville (1998) - George Parker (William H. Macy) *The Wedding Singer (1998) - Robbie Hart (Adam Sandler) *Historia americana X (1998) - Derek Vinyard (Edward Norton) *Si yo hubiera... (1998) - James (John Hannah) (doblaje DVD) *Papas fritas (1998) - Roy (Daryl Mitchell) *Hairshirt (1998) - Danny Reilly (Dean Paras) *Contra el enemigo (1998) - Mike Johanssen (Mark Valley) *Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Detective Stengel (Dennis Miller) (redoblaje) *Camino sin retorno (1997) - Toby N. Tucker/TNT (Joaquin Phoenix) *Oscar y Lucinda (1997) - Oscar Hopkins (Ralph Fiennes) *Dinero fácil (1997) - James Russell (Charlie Sheen) *Todo o nada (1997) - Gaz Schofield (Robert Carlyle) *Muchachos (1996) - Bud Valentine (Skeet Ulrich) *Ángel ejecutor (1996) - Charlie Kopetski (Jack Noseworthy) *El Cuervo 2: Ciudad de ángeles (1996) - Ashe Corven/El Cuervo (Vincent Pérez) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Ricardo Fernández (Esai Morales) *Con el agua hasta el cuello (1996) - Lance (Craig Sheffer) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Mayor Danowitz (Bobby Hosea) *Muerte súbita (1995) - Paul Steigerwald (Él mismo) *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Michael McManus (Stephen Baldwin) (redoblaje) *Atracción explosiva (1995) - Espía Kazak (Steven Berkoff) *Apolo 13 (1995) - John Young (Ben Marley) *Pena de muerte (1995) - Matthew Poncelet (Sean Penn) (doblaje original) *Olvídate de París (1995) - Mickey Gordon (Billy Crystal) *La red (1995) - Ben Phillips (Robert Gossett) *La historia sin fin III (1994) - Slip (Jack Black) *La huida (1994) - Carter "Doc" McCoy (Alec Baldwin) (redoblaje) *La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) - Barry (Tyler Cone) *Seis grados de separación (1993) - Paul (Will Smith) *El informe pelícano (1993) - Curtis Morgan/Garcia (Jake Weber) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) - Guardia de seguridad #1 (Tony Ervolina) *Malicia (1993) - Dennis Riley (Peter Gallagher) *La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Pedro Tercero García (Antonio Banderas) *Furia de venganza (1992) - Jake Lo (Brandon Lee) *Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Doctor en experimento *Vida de solteros (1992) - Andy (James LeGros) *Línea mortal (1990) - Randy Steckle (Oliver Platt) *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Piloto (Colm Meaney) *Eso (1990) - Henry Bowers (niño) (Jarred Blancard) *Gringo viejo (1989) - Reportero (John Sabol) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) - Mark Gray (Joe Seely) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) - Rick Johnson (Andras Jones) *Los muchachos perdidos (1987) - Edgar Frog (Corey Feldman) *Amos del Universo (1987) - Charlie (Barry Livingston) *Top Secret (1984) - Voces adicionales *Espionaje (1984) - Guía del bote (Álvaro Rojas Jr.) *Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) - Paul (Clyde Hayes) *Los guerreros (1979) - Fox (Thomas G. Waites) *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Lance B. Johnson (Samuel Bottoms) (redoblaje) *New York, New York (1977) - Horace Morris (Murray Moston) *Lolita (1962) - Claire Quilty (Peter Sellers) / Psiquiatra (Cec Linder) (redoblaje) *Sangre por la gloria (1952) - Capitán Wickham (Chales B. Fitzsimons) *Arrostrando la muerte (1949) - Eddie Rice / Eddie Riccardi (John Payne) *Casablanca (1942) - Ugarte (Peter Lorre) Anime Ryō Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta / Vegetto (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball GT - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Vegeta / Vegetto (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Super - Vegeta / Vegetto (con Mario Castañeda) Kōichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario - Hyoga de Cisne (versión de DVD) Hiroaki Miura *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Hyoga de Cisne (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Hyoga de Cisne (versión de DVD) Tomoyuki Dan *Naruto - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippūden - Kisame Hoshigaki Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Cisne Negro / Kiki (hasta la saga de Asgard) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - El Cid de Capricornio *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Hyoga de Cisne *Slam Dunk - Hanamichi Sakuragi *Perdidos en el universo - Kain Blueriver *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Capitán Warrius Zero *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Armand Callahan *Tekkaman Blade - Teknoman Evil "Sabre" *Sailor Moon - Jedite *Sailor Moon R - Rubeus *Sailor Moon S - Ned *Naruto - Yurinojo *Pokémon - Alas Alexander *Zatch Bell - Galliont *Las aventuras de Fly - Pop (1ª voz) *Espíritu de lucha - Takuma Saeki *Shinzo - Mushra (forma adulta) / Mushrambo / Narración e insertos (inicio) *Super submarino 99 - Goro Oki *Crónicas Pokémon - Silver *Cyborg 009 - Yasu *Dr. Slump - Máquina del tiempo *Neo Yokio - Charles *Dragon Ball Super - Vegeta (copia) *Hero Mask - Oliver Henderson *Baki - Kiyosumi Katou *Kitaro - Insertos Series animadas *Padre de familia - Stewie Griffin (Temps. 1 - 2) *Futurama - Hermes Conrad (Temps. 1-4) *X-Men - Warren Wortington III / Arcángel y Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Los Simpson - Sting (Temp. 3) / Paul McCartney (temp. 7) / Artie Ziff (Temps. 13 y 15) / Garth Madreamorosa (Temp. 13) / Richard Gere (temp. 13) / Lenny Kravitz (temp. 14) / Profesor Frink (Temp. 15, ep. 314) *Beavis & Butt-Head - Butt-Head *WildC.A.T.S. - Reno Bryce / Warblade *Las aventuras del Oso Paddington - Oficial de policía *Aladdín - Mecanic *Kappa Mikey - Papá de Mikey *Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets - Stanley Pamplemousse *Las Tortugas Ninja 2003 - Casey Jones *Alberto dice: La sabia naturaleza - Matt Marden *Momia y niñera - Julius *Las locuras de Andy - Craig *Sonic Underground - Bartleby *Generador Rex - Jacob / Sergio "Serge" *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Michael Lee *Transformers: Nueva generación - X Brawn *Peter Pan y los piratas - Peter Pan (primer episodio) *Phineas y Ferb - Supercomputadora (ep. 120) *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Voces adicionales *(Des)encanto - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Ryō Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Vegeta *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Vegeta Kōichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarnación de Eris, la Diosa de la Guerra - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Hyoga de Cisne Otros *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Kakeru *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Aioria de Leo *Ghost in the Shell - Técnico sección 9 *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Ezra Películas animadas Carlos Alazraqui *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Nestor *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Nestor Matthew Broderick *Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja - Adam Flayman *El zapatero y la princesa - Tack/Narrador (doblaje original VHS) Otros * Robot 7723 - Justin Pin (Jason Sudeikis) * ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Batman * Zootopia - Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman) *Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América - Butt-Head (Mike Judge) / Insertos *Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra - Sr. McMagma *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Lewis Hamilton *Sabel: Redención - Sabel *Madagascar - Voz en jaula *Simbad: la leyenda de los siete mares - Jin *Shrek 2 - Simon Cowell (especial "El ídolo de Muy Muy Lejano") *Bolt - Bolt (John Travolta) (tráiler) *Aladdín - Aladdín (Scott Weinger) (tráiler) Series de TV Eric Lange *Inconcebible - Det. Parker *Victorious - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz *Victorious: Loca de frustración - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz *Victorious: Encerrados - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz Matt Ryan *Constantine - John Constantine *Flecha - John Constantine *Leyendas del Mañana - John Constantine Chris O'Donnell *NCIS: Los Ángeles - G. Callen *NCIS: Criminología Naval - G. Callen *Hawaii Cinco-0 - G. Callen Campbell Cooley *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Snide (forma humana de Heckyl) *Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge - Snide (forma humana de Heckyl) Daniel Gillies *Los originales - Elijah Mikaelson (2013-presente) *Diarios de vampiros - Elijah Mikaelson (2011-2014; 3ª-5ª Temp.) David Spade *Las reglas del amor - Russell Dunbar *Cada quien su vida - Dennis Finch Jason Beghe *Policías de Chicago - Hank Voight *Chicago en llamas - Hank Voight Rob Schneider *¡Rob! - Rob *Real Rob - Él mismo Otros *Billions - Charles "Chuck" Rhoades Jr. (Paul Giamatti) (2016) *Project Greenlight - Ben Affleck (2015-2016) *Chica indiscreta (2009-2011) **Paul Hoffman (Erich Bergen) (temp. 3, ep. 53) **Borracho #1 (Jakob Hawkins) (temp. 3, ep. 59) **Doctor Crane (Antony Hagopian) (temp. 5, ep. 89) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Godric (Allan Hyde) (2009) *Héroes - Knox / Benjamin Washington (Jamie Hector) (2008) *Hechiceras **Jason Dean (Eric Dane) (2006) **Micah/Mitch (David Chisum) (Temp 3 ep 4) (2000) *Alias - Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan) *Miénteme - Jack *Bored to Death Ray (Zach Galifianakis) *El séptimo cielo - Chandler Hampton (Jeremy London) *Castle - Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) *Códigos de familia - Danny Reagan (Donnie Wahlberg) *Construyendo un parque - Chris Traeger (Rob Lowe) *Drake & Josh - Martin / Esposo de Gail *ICarly - Dr. Dresdin *Persons Unknown - Joe *Invasión extraterrestre - Ryan Nichols (Morris Chestnut) *Lizzie McGuire - Sam McGuire (Robert Carradine) *La última frontera - Chris Stevens (John Corbett) *Ranger de Texas - Trivette *Melrose Place - Michael Mancini (Thomas Calabro) *El Cuervo - Eric Draven (Mark Dacascos) *Fear Itself - Chance Miller (Ethan Embry) *La teoría del Big Bang - Presidente Siebert (Joshua Malina) *Lost - Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) (2004) *Zack y Cody: gemelos a bordo - Estefan *Diarios de vampiros - Alcalde Lockwood (1ª Temp.) *Supernatural - Jeff Singer (Markus Flanagan) *La vida sigue su curso - Jesee McKenna (Chad Lowe) *Ultraman Tiga - Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *Emergencias urbanas - Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli *Mentes criminales **Lyle Donaldson (Joshua Leonard) Temp 6 ep 15 (2011) *Smallville - Wade Mahaney / Dominic Senatori / Lucas Luthor / Dr. William McBride *Not Going Out - Lee *Esposas desesperadas - Gary Grantham (Temp. 1, ep. 38) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Príncipe Dex/Masked Rider (T.J. Roberts) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Brad (Patrick Gardner) ("Cabalgando a Medianoche") (Temp. 3, ep. 27) *La peor bruja - Ben Stemson *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Hellcats - Insertos *El mentalista - Dr. Cliff Edmunds (George Newbern) (Temp. 2, ep. 16) (2010) *Academia de modelos - Thomas (Thomas Jouannet) / Billy Goodman (Bertrand Lacy) / Inspector Dulac (Philippe Cheytion) / Jean Lu (Emmanuel Karsen) *Detectives criminales - Frank Semyon (Vince Vaughn) *Daños (Damages) - Agente Randall Harrison (Mario Van Peebles) (Temp.2, algunos episodios) Telefilmes *Acosada por mi doctor: La venganza de Sophie (2018) - Detective Sandler (Eric Burke) *Chicas sobre hielo (2016) - Mercury (Elvis Stojko) *Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) - Robin Daniels (Robin Dunne) *Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Tom (Casper Van Dien) Videojuegos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Hyoga de Cisne / Kiki *Alan Wake - Alan Wake *La Tierra Media: Sombras de Guerra - Orcos *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Buitre / Shocker / Daredevil / Maximus Boltagon *Lego DC Super-Villains - Hugo Strange / Virman Vundavar / Kanto *Fable II - El bardo / Nigromantes / Voces adicionales *League of Legends - Ezreal / Kassadin *Crackdown - Rafael Díaz / Voces adicionales *Ryse: Son of Rome - Basilio / Voces adicionales *Érase una vez un monstruo - Monstruo Come galletas *Destiny 2 - Cayde-6 *Perfect Dark Zero - Ziegler *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands - Nomad *Batman: Arkham Origins- Extorsionador / Mercenarios / Maestro Kirigiri (DLC) *Batman: Arkham Knight - Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Dick Baker *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Kisame Hoshigaki *Disney Infinity - Nick Wilde *Fable III - Voces diversas *Dance Central - Voces adicionales *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Caco Ciocler *Carceleros - Jasón *Nuevo sol - Edgar Atayde *Salve al rey - Hermes de Artanza, Conde de Vicenza *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Paulo Fonseca *La guerrera - Celso Vieira Flores Galván *Las brasileñas - Marcelo *La cura - Dr. Luis Camillo *Dos caras - Claudio *Páginas de la vida - Renato *América - Eddie *Chocolate con pimienta - Miguel Marcos Palmeira *Encantadoras - Sandro Barbosa *Las brasileñas - Anderson/Fernando *Cuna de gato - Gustavo Brandao *Celebridad - Fernando Amorim *Puerto de los Milagros - Guma *Hermanos Coraje - João Coraje Oscar Magrini *Orgullo y pasión - Almirante Salomón Tiburcio *Reglas del juego - Regis *El cazador - Tony Ramos *La sombra de Helena - Ramiro Fernandes Paulo Rocha *Totalmente diva - Dino Machado *Imperio - Orville Nieto *¿Pelea o amor? - Fábio *Fina estampa - Guaracy Martins Carlos Casagrande *Vivir la vida - Carlos *Siete pecados - Amadeo *Paraíso tropical - Rodrigo Sampaio Otros *Hombre nuevo - Pedro Marra (Gustavo Gasparani) *Insensato corazón - Diego (Cleiton Morais) *Bellísima - Freddy Schneider (Guilherme Weber) *La esclava Isaura - Dr. Diego (Lugui Palhares) *El sabor de la pasión - Luis Felipe (Cláudio Lins) *Terra Esperanza - Mauricio (Ranieri Gonzalez) *Mujeres de arena - Vasco (Mauricio Ferraza) Documentales *Cómicos en el escenario - George Lopez *Pornucopia - Dan Chaykin Intérprete *Plaza Sésamo **''"Usted Gustar Me"'' (Lucas Comegalletas) **''"Comida"'' (Lucas Comegalletas) junto con Ricardo Silva y Nicolás Silva *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses **''"Bingo"'' (Vegeta), coros junto a Ricardo Silva, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Marc Winslow y Óscar Benavides *Muppets 2: Los más buscados **''"Soy el mejor" ''(Dominic Malruin) junto a Raúl Aldana Series, Canales o Producciones de YouTube *Enchufetv - Vegeta (Gato) (Sketch "Viendo Como Gato") *Dr. Goku Super - Él mismo (Temp. 4) Dirección de doblaje Películas *La casa de los espíritus *El violín rojo *Austin Powers: el espía seductor *Magnolia *Hannibal *La célula *Sin límites *Fotografiando hadas *Las vueltas de la vida *Plan B *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury *El niño que domó el viento *Ad Astra: Hacia las estrellas *El jilguero *Buscando justicia Series de TV *Cada quien su vida *Falling Skies *Invasión extraterrestre *Magic City *Códigos de familia *NCIS: Los Ángeles Videojuegos *Alan Wake Estudios y empresas del doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *Copa Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Estudio Calderón *Globo *IDF *Intersound *Intertrack (hasta 2001) *Ki Audio *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Macías TV (hasta 2006) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync ''(hasta 2010) *SISSA - Oruga (hasta 1989) *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. - ''Sonomex (hasta 2006) *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Voltaic Studios México Teatro *1974: Debut en la Compañía "Mundo de las Maravillas", Obra: "EL ZAPATERO REMENDON". Compañía. "Mundo de las Maravillas". Obras: PULGARCITO, PETER PAN, PINOCHO, EL PRINCIPE FELIZ, CAPERUCITA ROJA, ETC. Personajes: Pulgarcito, Miguel, Ratoncillo gris, Pepe Grillo, Conejo Tambor, etc. *1978: Compañía. Teatro Fantástico, Personaje: Pinocho *1979: Obra. "EXILIADOS" de James Joyce, Personaje: Archie, Premio: Otorgado por la Asociación Mexicana de Criticos de Teatro y Periódico "El Fígaro" por MEJOR ACTUACION INFANTIL. Obras "CUANDO TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO", "HISTORIA DE UN CERILLO", Ciclo de comedias musicales por el "Año Internacional del niño". *1980 - 1983: Obras. "QUE BONITA PELOTA ES EL MUNDO", "EL FABRICANTE DE SUEÑOS", "BLANCA NIEVES", "PINOCHO", Personajes: Beto, Hans Christian Andersen, Lunes 1, Pinocho. Obras. Temporada de ZARZUELA Y OPERETAS en el TEATRO DE LA CIUDAD. Invitada especial María Conesa. Obra. "HANSEL Y GRETEL", En el Poliforum Cultural Siqueiros, Personaje: Hansel. *1985 - 1987: Asistencia de dirección, Compañía: Carrusel Infantil *1986: Obras. "EL GATO CON BOTAS", "DON JUANITO TENORIO", "EL MAGO DE OZ", Compañía: Carrusel Infantil, Obra. "COLEGIALA", Teatro Libanes *1987: Obra: "ALADINO Y LA LAMPARA MARAVILLOSA", *1989: Obra "ROMEO Y JULIETA" En el Claustro del Centro Cultural Helenico, Personaje: Abraham. Obra. "LAS DIABLURAS DE JORONGORO". Dirección, actuación y libreto. Obra "JUICIO A TRES BRUJAS ENAMORADAS EN ZACATECAS EN EL SIGLO XVI" En la Pinacoteca Nacional. Dirección,actuación y libreto. Obras. "7 LEYENDAS COLONIALES" En el ciclo "LITERATURA COLONIAL V CENTENARIO", Dirección, adaptación *1991: Obra "EL MAL DE DISTANCIA" (Comedia dell´Arte), Personajes: Brighella, Pantalone *1993: Obra. "CHIN CHUN CHAN Y LAS MUSAS DEL PAIS". Companía: Compañía Nacional de Teatro *1994: Dirección: "LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO" En el Teatro Blanquita *1996: Obra. "LOS AMIGOS Ó LA PROLIFERACIÓN" De Antonio Gonzales Caballero *1999: Dirección: "COMEDIA DELL´ARTE" Para el Instituto de Cultura de la Ciudad de México en el ciclo "Teatro en Atril" *2000: Obra. "LA LLORONA" Televisión Series *Érase que se era (1979) *Rehilete - Conductor (1981) *La Semilla de la Vida *Temas de Primaria *Sale y Vale (1983) *Telegana (1994) *Humorito Corazón (1997) *Gritos de muerte y libertad (2010) *El Sexo Débil (2011) *El 8vo Mandamiento (2011) *Fortuna (2013) *La impostora (2014) *La Doña (2016) *Enemigo intimo (2018) Telenovelas *Los Ricos También Lloran (1979) - Billetero *El Hogar que yo Robé (1980) - Carlitos *Señora Acero (2013) - Dr. Fernández *La Impostora (2014) - Domingo Publicidad thumb|right|200px|En el comercial del Ford Focus en 2010 como el ejecutivo de ventas. thumb|right|200px|En uno de los comerciales de la campaña "Por Ti" de Cerveza Tecate (ir al segundo 0:09). thumb|right|200px| En anuncio promocional de Dragon Ball Z para Canal 5. *Ford Focus 2010 *Banobras *Kilométrico *Yakult *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Quesabritas *Adams *La Lechera Chiquita *Alcohólicos Anónimos (1985) *Proyecto Camina (1987) *No hagas Olas (1989) *Di no alas Drogas (1991) *Vía Crucis (1993) *Navidad para Televisa (2001) *Contra-Adicciones *Campbell's *Tecate *Promo especial de Dragon Ball Z para Canal 5 (presentando maratón como Vegeta, junto a Milton Wolch]) (2015). Radio Locución *Programa "La Hora Nacional Infantil" (1979) *Programa "La Hora Nacional" (1980) *Programa "El Taller de las Sorpresas" - Beto (1981) *Programa "El Maravilloso Mundo de Barbie" - Ken (1991) *Men's Health (institucional) (1991) *Chocolate Abuelita (institucional) (2001) Radionovelas *Amarga Ciudad (XEW) - Francisco Curiosidades *Fue de los tres únicos actores vocales del elenco original de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco que participó en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. *Ha tenido una notable participación en la publicidad televisiva: **Como actor en el comercial de la cerveza Tecate incluyendo el lema "Por los que no tapan la pasta de dientes" **Como copiloto de automóvil en el comercial titulado "Ford Focus 2010: El auto más completo de su categoría" de la compañia Ford. **Como actor promocionando la campaña "1000 Posibilidades" de la compañía de sopa Campbell's. Enlaces externos * *http://www.geocities.ws/doblaje_mexico/renegar.html en DoblajeMexicano Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA